


Hugs From Hermione

by TheOxen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOxen/pseuds/TheOxen
Summary: From the second they saw each other, Harry and Hermione knew that there was something special about the other. How will they get through their time at Hogwarts when they can't stand being apart? Harmony, Yandere!Hermione, Fluff, Harry and Hermione against the world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 42
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first foray into fanfiction. This story will feature a yandere!Hermione and it's something I've wanted to write for awhile as I don't feel like there's enough of yandere Hermione to read. This story takes inspiration from Adorable Violence by Cloud Zen, though this fic will be its own animal. The update schedule will be inconsistent, though I hope the gap between updates won't be unbearably long.

Ron cleared his throat before pointing his wand at his rat Scabbers.

"Sun-"

_BANG!_

A girl had thrust open the compartment door, almost ripping it off it's frame. Her brown hair was relentlessly bushy and cascaded down the back of her school robes. Her eyes were the colour of the darkest chocolate which seemed to hold a million secrets. Harry thought she was quite possibly the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Excuse me, have either of you… seen…" The girl who had just aggressively opened the compartment door slowly stopped speaking as she gazed at Harry. Not at his scar, which is normally the first place people stare, but into his eyes. The girl slowly crept forward and gently sat down next to Harry, never blinking as her gaze never left his. She slowly scooted up to his side and wrapped her arms around him. Harry could feel her body-heat radiate through him; he was quite certain he had never been more comfortable in his life. The bushy-haired girl's grip on Harry was unbelievably tight - her small frame held a deceiving amount of strength - but the comfort Harry felt was well worth any number of bones the girl could potentially break. She sighed in content as she burrowed into Harry's chest, and Harry smiled as he closed his eyes and smelt wafts of vanilla from her hair.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, after a few more minutes of cuddling.

"Huh? Oh, um…" Harry took a second to realise that he was cuddling a girl that he didn't even know the name of - not that it felt wrong in the slightest. "H-Harry. Harry Potter."

"Oh, that's nice," she replied, her voice so incredibly soft Harry had to fight to keep from falling asleep. "I'm Hermione Granger."

 _She recognises my name but doesn't even care,_ Harry's lips curled upwards at the thought, _she's so amazing._

"That's a beautiful name, Hermione." She purred in response.

"I like this a lot. No one's ever hugged me before." Harry muttered. He didn't realise how much he needed a hug until he got one from this astonishing former-stranger, now favourite person in the world. If he wasn't careful, he'd very quickly become addicted to Hermione's hugs, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to be addicted to them.

"Well, I'm just going to have to make up for all those missed hugs, aren't I?" Hermione looked into Harry's eyes with a grin that went up to her gorgeous orbs that Harry felt compelled to replicate.

_So gorgeous… I want her to share every secret they hold with me…_

Ron, who Harry had completely forgotten even existed, decided with great intelligence that this would be an excellent time to cough. Hermione heard Ron's cough. Hermione didn't like that Ron coughed. Hermione's infectious grin faded from her face. Hermione reluctantly let go of Harry - who felt a severe sense of loss - stood up and glared at Ron with an unimaginable amount of disdain.

"You interrupted my hug with Harry. You forced me to let go of him to deal with your _incredibly_ rude interruption. I'm giving you this one chance to leave this compartment. You should feel lucky that I'm even giving you a chance, because if you fail to do as I said, I will be obligated to throw you off this train myself." Hermione's intense, steady tone did not imply any hint of a lie.

Ron's skin instantly paled as he stood and stumbled out of the compartment. Hermione went to close the door only to realise her aggressive opening of it earlier had broken the lock and the door wouldn't stay closed. She simply shrugged and moved back to her seat next to Harry. Harry thought Hermione was a little bit harsh to Ron, but when she gently eased herself back into his arms and chest, he once again forgot all about the red-haired boy as his mind focused on the warmth he was feeling from the fluffy cloud he was currently wrapped in.

After what felt like seconds, but must've been close to an hour of cuddling, Harry noticed something.

"Huh, Ron left his trunk in the compartment… and you've not got your trunk in this one."

"Who? Oh, the rude boy who interrupted us? It's fine, his stuff will be sent up to the castle magically when we arrive, I read that in _Hog-_ "

" _-warts: A History."_ Harry finished.

Hermione spun around in Harry's arms so fast he was momentarily worried he might have friction burns. She beamed at him the brightest, most adoring smile and Harry felt so grateful that it was directed at him, that _someone_ could look at him in that way.

"You-you've read H- _Hogwarts: A History_?" Hermione spluttered.

"Well," Harry grinned at Hermione's loss of words, "It was the first book I read that I bought from Diagon Alley, and I re-read the chapters about the Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Ceremony last night."

Harry was certain that Hermione just swooned at his words.

"And it's probably my favourite book ever."

And with that, Hermione released the most beautiful squeal Harry would ever have the luxury to hear, and threw herself against Harry, enveloping him in the most bone-crushing hug she could muster.

"THAT'S MY FAVOURITE BOOK, TOO!" Hermione's yells were muffled against Harry's chest, and her legs were kicking behind her as she continued to squeal.

Harry couldn't help but cackle as he squeezed Hermione back as hard as he could, never wanting to let go of her again. Eventually Hermione calmed down and nestled herself back into Harry's chest.

"Did you know that the ceiling of the Great Hall is bewitched to look like-"

"-the night sky." Hermione sighed, as she flawlessly finished Harry's sentence.

Harry could feel the wide smile on Hermione's face against his chest, and it was with a great amount of regret that he realised he had to inform Hermione of something very important.

"Hermione… I have to get changed into my robes."

The pain Harry experienced when he felt Hermione's smile on his chest fade was crushing, and the tears in her eyes as Hermione surfaced to look at him made Harry realise that he never wanted to hurt Hermione in any way ever again.

"Oh…" A tear began to drop down Hermione's cheek, "I'll… I'll be waiting outside…"

Her defeated look completely broke Harry's heart.

"I'll be as fast as I can, I promise you, Hermione."

She reluctantly nodded her assent and backed out of the compartment, avoiding Harry's gaze.

Harry was used to dressing quickly. He had to when living with the Dursleys. If he took too long getting to the kitchen to make breakfast, he'd get a smaller portion than normal and likely go the rest of the day hungry. Harry was certain he had broken his record time of getting dressed, even with the nuances of the Hogwarts school robes. He knew that the longer he took, the more upset Hermione would be, so it was his duty to get ready as fast as he could. Finally, after Harry had finished buttoning up his shirt, he opened up the loosely fitting compartment door, only to be instantly tackled to the floor by a crying Hermione.

"D-don't, l-l-leave me again, Harry Potter!"

Harry gently rubbed circles on Hermione's back to calm her down, and eventually her tears subsided.

"Never."

The pair got up from the floor to find a greater comfort in cuddling on the seats. Hermione backed up into Harry's chest, whilst Harry gently wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and this was how they spent the rest of the journey until they arrived in Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! As this is my first time properly writing a fanfic, tell me what I did well and what I can improve on. This was beta'd by myself, so all mistakes are my own. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I have ideas swirling in my head as to where this will go. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione received a lot of stares as they walked off the Hogwarts Express. Perhaps it was due to Hermione's arms being wrapped around Harry's left, showing their newly flourishing intimate connection, or maybe it was just because _Harry Potter_ walked off the train. In either case, Harry sauntered onto the platform with a big goofy smile, hardly believing his luck that the extraordinary girl currently attached to him had taken such a liking to the freak from the cupboard under the stairs. For _years_ he was told that he was unlovable, that no one would ever care for him, that he would spend the rest of his miserable life being belittled and unwelcome. Then Harry met Hermione, who in only a few minutes shattered the lie that Harry had come to believe. There _was_ someone who could love him, who could care for him, who would sincerely praise and accept him. Today was so _perfect._ It was just like magic.

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years- Oi! Watch where yer going you clumsy git! I'm not 'ard to miss!" A gruff voice echoed around the station platform, one that Harry instantly recognised; the voice of his rescuer and very first friend. His day just kept on getting better and better.

"Oh, Hermione! It's Hagrid! You _have_ to meet Hagrid, he's so amazing and kind and friendly and-" Harry stopped his monologue before he could properly start when he saw the cautious look Hermione was giving him, with a small frown occupying the space where a dazzling smile had usually been.

"Hermione? Is everything ok?" Harry asked as he returned her cautious look, with just a pinch of confusion.

"It's just… what did Hagrid do to get such a glowing review from you?" Her caution transformed into a look of nervousness.

"He introduced me to magic. I-I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me! And he was so so helpful when he took me around Diagon Alley, I would've been so lost and confused without him." Harry gave a brief smile before it quickly faded, "He… well, he was my first friend."

Hermione nodded as her features softened but there was still a hint of nervousness about her. After a moment Harry suddenly realised what was bothering her.

"But you're my _best_ friend, Hermione. There's no one but you that occupies that spot." And with that Hermione gave Harry a beautiful smile that he reflected, before he continued. "We've only known each other for a few hours Hermione, and you're already the most important person in the world to me. I don't expect that to _ever_ change." Harry finished with a hug of his own for Hermione.

"You are to me, too, Harry. Now come on, let's go meet Hagrid!" Hermione said excitedly and once again wrapped her arms around Harry's and dragged him over to where Hagrid was calling for the first years.

"Firs' years, quickly now! We haven't got too much longer- Harry!" Hagrid bellowed cheerfully, and the other first years who had arrived turned to look at him, and his scar, "It's so good to see yer arrived, I realised I forgot to tell you how to get on the platform but yer here now, and that's all that matters! And who's this yer got growing off yer arm!"

"Hagrid, meet Hermione Granger, my very best friend!" Harry proudly introduced the two, his only two friends meeting each other was just another thing to add to the _Perfect Day_ list.

"Hello, Hermione! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. I trust little Harry here has been a pleasure!"

"Oh, absolutely! Harry's been _really_ fantastic!" Hermione was nodding furiously, her bushy hair flying around as if it had a mind of its own. Harry certainly wasn't complaining, as more wafts of vanilla flooded his senses.

"Between you and me, Hermione," Though Hagrid's voice was still carrying around the station so it certainly _wasn't_ between just Hagrid and Hermione, "Yer found yourself a good little lad."

Hermione beamed at Hagrid and then at Harry, squeezing his arm even tighter.

"Oh, I _know_! Harry's just so amazing and kind and friendly and-" Hermione stopped her monologue before she could properly start when she saw the dazzling look Harry was giving her, with a big, shy grin occupying the space on his face that it deserved to be in. Hermione gave a big grin back and rested her head against Harry's shoulder with a purr.

Hagrid gave the two a knowing smirk before once again addressing and calling for the first years.

"Four to a boat, come on now, quickly!" Hagrid's booming command got the excited first-years moving, some already in groups of four whilst others straggled behind, looking for a group to join. Harry saw Ron begin to walk over to him, only to notice Hermione and dash off to the furthest boat away from her and Harry. Ron cut in front of a blonde boy and sat down in a boat with two troll-looking figures and a dark brown-haired girl, starting a commotion between the blonde boy and the red-head that only ended when Hagrid sent the blonde boy to find another boat.

Hermione scooted up as close as possible to Harry and leaned into him when they sat down in a boat. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's back and began to absentmindedly rub circles into her shoulder, to which Hermione gave a satisfied hum and burrowed her head further into Harry's body. The wooden seats certainly weren't comfortable, but having Hermione tight against him made up for that. Harry felt the boat wobble as two boys sat down opposite the cuddling pair just as the boat set off into the lake. He briefly glanced at them; one was slightly chubby with a very nervous air about him, the other was the blonde boy from earlier, with a nasty sneer on his face and his arms crossed. Harry turned back to Hermione and gazed at her. Her eyes were closed and a smile had a home on her face, seemingly unaware of anything apart from Harry's comfort. As with all smiles Hermione gave, Harry couldn't help but reciprocate them.

"Um… H-Her-Hermione?" Harry looked up at the chubby boy, who looked pale and stricken. Hermione either didn't hear the boy or chose to ignore him, as her smile was fixed on her face.

"Her-Hermione?" The boy said a little louder. Hermione's eyes snapped open and her head moved like a viper, stopping within inches of the boy's face.

"WHAT, NEVILLE?"

Harry thought it'd be impossible for the boy, apparently called Neville, to get any paler, but he somehow managed it.

"D-did y-y-you f-find m-my t-t-toad?" Neville's stuttering caused the blonde boy to give a light snort.

Much to Harry's surprise, Hermione didn't instantly push Neville off the boat and into the lake, but instead leaned back into Harry.

"No." Her curt response preceded a beaming, toothy smile as she turned to Harry. "But I found Harry."

Harry's stomach performed some impressive acrobatics at that moment and Harry thought how her two slightly large front teeth made her smile even brighter. He was stunned at how pretty and amazing Hermione was and decided that she deserved to take up every space on the _Perfect Day_ list. _Or maybe she can occupy all the spaces on the Perfect Life list,_ Harry thought.

All of a sudden, Harry heard gasps from the students in the other boats and reluctantly looked away from Hermione to see what caused the commotion. In front of the boats was the third most stunning sight Harry had seen that day (the first being Hermione, and the second was Hermione just a moment ago, obviously). The spires and towers of Hogwarts Castle seemed to break open the clouds and the lights from the windows illuminated the dark yet starry night sky. Harry was completely astounded that _this_ was where he'd be staying until the end of the year. If there was one word to describe Hogwarts, it'd be: _Magical_.

The boats began to approach an outpost by the lake that Harry assumed was the boathouse.

"Wait… did you say Harry? Harry Potter?" The blonde boy had finally spoken up and snapped Harry out of his mesmerised gaze and Harry instantly wished he hadn't to endure the boy's irritating haughty tone. Suddenly, Harry realised he had met the boy once before, in Madam Malkin's clothes shop in Diagon Alley. The blonde noticed Harry's scar and his eyes widened. "Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure. I can help you… _settle in_ , and introduce you to the right sort of people, if you like?" Draco stuck out his hand but Harry noticed him giving Hermione a brief glare of disdain before looking back at Harry.

"The right sort?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, this… _wart_ you've got growing off your arm certainly _isn't_ the right sort. I saw her with her muggle parents in Diagon Alley, and I doubt I'd forget a mudblood like that with her _ghastly_ hair." Draco explained with a scornful sneer.

Hermione seemed to shrink in on herself from Malfoy's comments, and an anger Harry hadn't felt in a long time built up inside him.

"If Hermione Granger isn't the 'right sort', then I dread to think about the types _you_ hang around with. Do you expect people to bend over backwards just to be in your presence? Does a vile git like you expect everyone to kiss your feet and beg for your grace? I know your type. I may not know you, but I know people just like you, and it doesn't take a genius to figure you out."

Malfoy chuckled, brushing off Harry's comments. "Granger? _This_ is the girl that Weasel boy was talking about? I expected her to be the second-coming of Medusa from what he was muttering about, not this pathetic little mudblood cowering behind the 'great' Harry Potter. I was hoping someone of your notoriety would be a bit more sensible with their friend choices, but it appears your mudblood mother's ways have somehow rotted your mind from beyond the grave."

At these insults towards Harry, Hermione straightened up and started to breathe heavily. The boats began to dock themselves by the boathouse pier and the first-years started to disembark their vessels.

"And anyways," Malfoy began as he stood up and brushed himself as though there was dirt on his robes, "It's probably for the best that someone worthless like you doesn't stain my reputation by thinking they deserve to be in my presence."

The next thing Harry felt was Hermione detaching from his arm, the next thing Harry saw was a bullet of brown surge towards the blonde ponce, and the next thing Harry heard was a loud _splash_ of something, or some _one_ , falling in the lake. Harry looked at Hermione whose shoulders were heaving from her heavy breaths, before she quickly wrapped herself around Harry in another bone-crushing hug, as though being detached from him was a deadly curse.

"Alrigh', what's gone on here, then?" Hagrid came striding over to their boat, reacting to the disturbance.

"He slipped." Hermione said simply, her voice muffled in Harry's chest.

Hagrid grabbed Malfoy by the collar and pulled him out of the lake one-handed.

"She pushed me, she pushed me! That mud- that girl pushed me into the lake!" Malfoy whined whilst hanging in the air in Hagrid's grip. The group of first-years had surrounded the ruckus and started laughing at Malfoy's predicament.

"Eh, don't blame other people for you being a clumsy git. Now, we'll be meeting up with Professor McGonagall in a mo', and she'll dry you up nice and quick" Hagrid said, dismissing Malfoy's complaints as the group of first-years continued to laugh.

Harry watched as the first-years began to follow Hagrid up the staircase towards the castle. He grew concerned when the girl in his arms began to shudder.

"Oh, Harry! He was saying such rude things towards you, I _had_ to do something. _No one_ can talk to you like that. _No one._ " Hermione sobbed, and Harry rubbed circles into her back as he comforted her.

"It's alright Hermione, thank you for doing that. I mean it. Now, let's head on up, we're falling behind the others."

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around Harry's before they followed the others towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter done! A little different tonally from the first chapter, I think, but I felt that this was necessary to move the story onwards. Next chapter: The Sorting! And I have some ideas for it which I'm excited to write. This chapter was beta'd by myself, so all mistakes are mine.


	3. The Sorting

Malfoy walked away from Professor McGonagall clean and dry, though the redness in his face couldn't be removed with a spell. Snickers accompanied his walk of shame towards the two troll-like figures Harry saw earlier.

Professor McGonagall gazed over her new students, making eye-contact with each as she established that she was not one to be messed with. Hermione squeezed Harry's arm tight when Professor McGonagall's eyes moved over to her. Finally, the professor ended her silent examination of her new charges and addressed the group as a whole.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm delighted to see so many young, excited faces here today. Shortly, you shall join your fellow students for the start-of-term feast, but before that we need to get you sorted into your houses. There are four houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They have all produced exceptional witches and wizards and each and every one of you has the potential to be just as exceptional, if not more. Your house and your house-mates will be like your family here at Hogwarts, you'll study, relax, and sleep in the same living areas as your house-mates. However, just because you are not in the same house as another student, that does not mean you cannot be friends, and I know some of you have already made friends that may end up in a different house to you. Now, if you will all follow me to the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses."

The first-years began to chatter in excitement as they followed the elderly professor towards a magnificent pair of golden doors with intricate embossings that reflected the warm light of the torches either side of the door. They could hear the loud yet muffled ramblings of hundreds of students behind them as they approached.

"Oh, Harry! This is so _exciting_! I can't wait for us to be sorted! Where do you think we'll be placed? In _Hogwarts: A History,_ it says that the Sorting Hat _reads our thoughts_ in order to decide the house we're sorted into! I wonder what it'll see in us? I think we'll be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, though Hufflepuff doesn't sound too bad either!" Harry could hear the giddiness in Hermione's voice, and her contagious excitement meant that he couldn't hide his smile as he responded - not that he'd want to.

"Not Slytherin, for sure. That's where that Malfoy kid wanted to be. Hagrid said my parents were in Gryffindor, so that would be nice to have a connection to them... I'm not sure if I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff sounds good as well. The most important thing, though, is that I'm sorted with _you_ , Hermione."

Hermione let out a squeal and tightly wrapped her arms around Harry just as the students stopped in front of the golden doors.

Professor McGonagall tapped her wand against the doors and the students couldn't help but gasp at the sight before them as Professor McGonagall ushered them forwards. Moments later, after all the new students had shaken off the shock of the stunning sight of the Great Hall (and Hermione happily spouted fact and fact into Harry's ear), they were standing in front of a dirty old hat on a stool.

"I expected something a bit more… grand, to be honest," Harry muttered.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as she unraveled a scroll.

"Abbott, Hannah."

As a blonde girl nervously stepped forwards to sit on the stool, Harry felt Hermione tense and tug at his arm.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered shakily, "We're going to have to separate to get sorted. Harry… I-I don't w-want to. I don't want to. Harry, please, _please_ do something!"

Harry didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if Harry could hold Hermione's hand as she went up and got sorted, as much as he wanted to. He rattled his brain for a solution, ignoring the students who were getting sorted, but painfully aware of how close 'G' was in the list as Justin Finch-Fletchley was called up to the stool.

"Hermione, I-" Harry stopped and sighed, "You're going to have to be strong, okay? We won't be apart for long, we'll be sorted into the same house and we'll be back together. It'll all be alright."

Hermione nodded shyly and pulled Harry into a tight hug just as McGonagall called for 'Granger, Hermione'.

Hermione slowly pulled away from Harry, wiping away tears that had fallen, took a deep breath and walked to the Sorting Hat.

As soon as she had sat down, Hermione immediately made eye contact with Harry, unblinking as McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. Harry made sure not to blink himself, trying his hardest to provide Hermione with as much support as he could despite being so far away.

Nothing seemed to happen for quite a few minutes. Every now and then, Hermione would frown or furrow her eyebrows. All of a sudden, Hermione's features eased and the Hat called out 'RAVENCLAW!'.

Harry heard Ron Weasley sigh in relief.

With a slight smile on her face, and not once breaking eye contact with Harry, Hermione sat at the end of the Ravenclaw that happened to be right where Harry was standing. Ignoring the applause and greetings from her new housemates, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand like a lifeline and maintained that hold as the Sorting continued.

"Congratulations!" Harry whispered to Hermione.

She beamed at him, but as quick as the smile appeared, it vanished.

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called.

"I won't be long, I promise," Harry muttered, very reluctantly slipping his hand out of Hermione's, who Harry could see beginning to tear up again.

"Good luck," she whispered.

He could hear the whispers from around the hall talking about him. It was evident that he was the main attraction of the Sorting Ceremony, but Harry didn't care about all that right now. All he wanted was to put on the Sorting Hat, have it yell out 'Ravenclaw!' and sit down next to Hermione.

Harry took a seat on the stool and immediately sought her out. They easily made eye-contact and Harry focused on her to calm his nerves.

McGonagall put the hat on his head and-

" _Ah, Mr Potter. I've been waiting for you for quite a while_."

It took a moment for Harry to realise that the voice in his head was coming from the Sorting Hat, but he didn't have time and was in no mood to make conversation.

" _Ravenclaw_ ," Harry thought.

" _Now, now, Mr Potter, let us have a discus-_ "

" _Ravenclaw_."

" _You're going to play that game, then? First of all, no. You're in no state to go into Ravenclaw and-_ "

" _Ravenclaw_."

" _Don't interrupt. Second of all, you don't get to choose what house you go into, that'd be ridiculous, and we'd have no one in Hufflepuff if that was the case-_ "

" _Put me in Ravenclaw_."

" _And silly schoolyard crushes are no basis for deciding upon your house for the next seven years, Mr Potter_."

Harry bristled, and he focused his attention on Hermione even more, " _How dare you! How dare you - you stupid hat - compare_ Hermione _to a 'schoolyard crush'_!"

" _She's Ravenclaw material, Mr Potter, you are not. Anyways, I'm bored of playing this silly game_."

There was a moment's pause as Harry began to 'think-yell' obscenities at the hat before it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause, and the other houses meekly followed along. The sound from Harry's new house was deafening, though Harry couldn't bring himself to share in their apparent joy. He sat meekly on the stool, and for the very first time he was unable to look Hermione in the eye, having failed her.

It took a moment for Harry to register a horrific screech coming from one of the tables. The Great Hall was abruptly silenced as Hermione Granger stood up from her seat, aggressively barged the remaining un-sorted students out of her way (and they fell like dominos), stomped up to Harry, ripped the Sorting Hat from his head, sat on his lap, and thrust the hat onto her own head.

Though he didn't realise it, Harry was very lucky that he couldn't see the murderous look upon Hermione's face; the rest of the Great Hall, however, would see that face in their nightmares for years to come. A few minutes later, just as Harry was really starting to get comfortable with Hermione in his lap, the Sorting Hat sort-of squeaked out, "G-G-G-Gry-Gryff-Gryffindor!"

And with that, Hermione slipped off Harry's lap, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the Gryffindor table where she snuggled up nice and tight to him.

Everyone else was silent.

Ron Weasley looked as though he was going to throw up. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were utterly shocked and slack-jawed by the proceedings. Professor Snape had a weirdly mangled expression, whilst Professor Flitwick and Hagrid seemed to find the whole occasion very amusing. Professor Trelawney was nodding along as though she knew this would happen.

The Sorting then awkwardly continued when McGonagall finally got a grip on existence, however the Sorting Hat appeared to be a little broken as it nervously squeaked rather than shouted the house the student would be sorted into. The applause from the house tables was half-hearted as the students still struggled to comprehend what had just occurred.

"What did you say to it, Hermione?" Harry asked, both confused and awed.

She gave Harry a sly grin, but didn't say anything and instead burrowed into Harry a little more. He couldn't really complain.

As the number of un-sorted students got lower and lower, it was time for 'Weasley, Ronald' to put on the hat. He still looked as though he was going to vomit as he anxiously sat down, his pale face shooting terrified glances towards Hermione. It didn't take long for the Sorting Hat to reach a decision.

"H-Huf-Hufflepuff…" it squeakily mumbled.

Ron relaxed so much that Harry began to wonder just _how_ stressed he was as Ron made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

The dinging of a spoon against a crystal goblet caught the attention of the students. Professor Dumbledore stood up from his grand chair and gazed over the populace of Hogwarts, a grandfatherly smile and a glint in his eye.

"That was all very exciting, wasn't it?" he chuckled, "Now, after that momentous and historical sorting, I imagine you're all very hungry. However, I have few start-of-term announcements to make…"

Harry zoned out Dumbledore's speech as he realised that Hermione had fallen asleep and was snoring into his chest. He gently rubbed her back to try and awaken her.

"Hey," he said softly, "Hermione? You've fallen asleep."

Hermione mewed as her eyes fluttered open and gazed into Harry's, "Huh? Oh, sorry, you're just so very comfortable, Harry."

Harry smiled at her but his attention was brought back to Dumbledore as he exclaimed "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

All of a sudden, a gargantuan feast materialised onto the table in front of them. Harry was astonished by the amount of food available and reached out to serve himself some Shepherd's Pie when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Let me."

And so he did. Hermione served Harry and herself various dishes and somehow picked the exact ones that Harry would like best. Hermione snuggled up to Harry once again as they ate, inadvertently ignoring everyone who tried to talk to them, and the pair enjoyed the first of many feasts at Hogwarts.

All in all, it had been a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this incredibly delayed chapter! Beta'd by myself, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
